The Noise
The Noise is an antagonist/possible antihero in the game Pizza Tower. He is a "mischievous gremlin" trying to stop Peppino's quest, seemingly for his own amusement. He is based on The Noid, former anti-mascot of real-life food chain Domino's Pizza. He is playable in the April Fools ''GOLF'' demo, The Noise's Hardoween demo, the Pizza Tower: Peppino's Xmas Break demo and the November and December 2019 Patreon Builds. He is able to use all kinds of random objects pulled from out of nowhere. This seems to be in reference to the cartoonish measures The Noid would take to ruin pizzas before their delivery. His mannerisms are giddy and child-like, but he becomes frighteningly demonic if angered. Playable Appearances In the GOLF demo In the GOLF demo, The Noise was playable for the very first time by pressing F2. At the time, he was playable, and had many sprites, but was slightly unfinished, and used yellow Peppino sprites as placeholders. In the May Patreon Build The Noise was still playable, and still slightly unfinished (since all his sprites weren't done). However, in the Freezer level, The Noise is the only character playable. In the November-December Patreon Build In this build, The Noise was used as a second player and is functional in both Co-op and Singleplayer. His sprites and abilities were mostly finished. In Noise's Hardoween In Noise's Hardoween, The Noise is a playable character--and the only playable character. He jumps higher and builds speed faster. In Pizza Tower: Peppino's Xmas Break In Pizza Tower: Peppino's Xmas Break, when you beat Strongcold, you can play as him. In the January Patreon Build The Noise is playable, just like the Nov-Dec builds. However, he got a complete overhaul, allowing him to go to Mach 2-3 by using his Pogo stick (Dash) to go higher (Hold Jump while using the Pogo) and faster. (Keep using the Pogo.) Then when he flashes, he can use his jet pack in 3 directions: Left, Right, and Up. (While in the air, flashing, press Dash to use jetpack. Hold direction you want to go.) Abilities Grab Attack The Noise uses his demonic mouth with fangs to grab a target. He can perform several different and slightly more gruesome attacks, such as stabbing the enemy with his tongue, simply biting down with his teeth, slashing, stabbing with a knife, slam-dunking, etc. This can currently only be used on throwable unbreakable objects by spinning into them. Dash / Skateboard The Noise rides a skateboard at high speeds, and if he goes faster up to max speed, he turns into a missile/rocket. Will only activate when touching a boost pad. Double Jump To make up for his low jump height, The Noise can double jump using his rocket pack by pressing the jump button while in mid-air Super Jump Once The Noise is flashing when he uses his Pogo, Pressing up and the dash key will result in The Noise doing a super jump. Different from Peppino, The Noise can slightly adjust his position left or right while in this state. Pressing left/right and dash while super jumping can be used to transition into a Rocket Dash. Spin Attack The Noise will speen, ''which in contact with an enemy in range sends it flying towards the direction The Noise is facing to. This can also be used to destroy breakable blocks. '''Noise Bomb' If the spin button is pressed while The Noise is spinning, he'll throw out a yellow bomb with his face on it that can be used to defeat enemies. If the bomb doesn't hit anything once thrown, it'll hop about for a few seconds before exploding on its own. Rocket Dash The Noise will use his Rocket Pack as a dashing tool. Unique from Peppino, the Rocket Pack sends The Noise in a straight line in the air, but can slightly be adjusted up or down during flight. Also, if you hold down while on the ground, The Noise will slide in his face, being able to go through 1-block high spaces. Pogo Stick The Noise can use this to reach Mach 2-3. When he starts to flash white, you can use the Rocket Dash or the Super Jump. If you hold the jump button when landing with the pogo, The Noise can jump higher. Capeslide Contrary to Peppino's Belly Slide, The Noise will slide with his Cape, being able to destroy blocks in 1-block spaces. Taunt-Attack Similar to Peppino's, with the only change being the poses themselves. Some poses hold some references, like one where The Noise is in a suit being a nod to Tom and Jerry, and another one being a nod to the Muppets. Tomcat suit.png Monkey man.png Transformations Knight Noise Activated when getting hit by a Pizzard or picking up a sword in a stone. The Noise turns into a Knight much like Peppino, however, he wields a fork instead of a sword, which is only aesthetic. The animation played before getting transformed is also slightly different, with The Noise holding a fork in his hand and a plate of spaghetti in the other. Firecape Noise Activated by touching lava or a fireball. Acts similarly to Firebutt Peppino, however, his cape gets burnt instead of his butt. Bomb Noise Activated when picking up a bomb thrown by a Pizza Box Goblin. Gameplay is essentially the same as Bomb Peppino, but this time The Noise holds the bomb in his mouth. Don't try this in real life, please. Ball Noise Activated when holding down on a slope or staircase, or when kicked by a Pepperoni Goblin. The Noise will curve himself into a donut-like shape and roll forward, breaking small blocks and killing weaker enemies. Weapons Minigun The Minigun was a weapon exclusive to Noise's Hardoween. He can shoot by pressing Up + Grab, obliterating anything in his path. Unplayable Appearances In Demo 1 and 2, The Noise appears when the message "Uh-oh, here comes The Noise..." appears, saying "weh" then pressing a button on the controller he has, activating pizza time. Sometimes he appears from outside the tower in a window and chucks a bomb at Peppino, forcing Peppino into his Bomb form. (In older demos, the player needed to touch the bomb to instantly pick it up.) Boss Fights In Pizza Tower: Peppino's Xmas Break This demo features a battle against The Noise in it's level near the Pillar. It starts with The Noise detonating a small bomb beginning a time-limit. The fight plays like a game of Whack-A-Mole. there are five presents and you must attack the one with The Noise. He has twenty hit-points. If the time limit runs out, the player must restart the battle. In Phase One, The Noise has no method of attack. During this phase, more and more established Pizza Tower characters come out of presents the lesser The Noise's health gets, until Phase Two begins. In Phase Two, all five presents are occupied by a Pizza Tower character or The Noise. The player must attack the present with The Noise. In Phase Three, an enemy likely named Noisey starts spawning. It acts similar to a Forknight, but with a sharp nose instead of a fork, and will instantly turn around at an edge. In Phase Four, multiple blocks turn into Ice Blocks, significantly increasing the difficulty and making it tougher to attack The Noise. In Phase Five, The Noise starts throwing bombs that can stun the player or turn Peppino's status into Bomb Peppino. (In modern demos, like the Xmas Break one, he grabs the bomb (X) to go into this form.) Phase Six happens likely when The Noise has one hit point (or likely a significantly low amount of hit points) and the timer starts to get extremely low. In this phase, The Noise stops throwing bombs, but the Pizza Tower characters and The Noise start moving present to present very quickly. If the player finds themselves in this phase, they must keep on attacking presents hoping to hurt The Noise. Once The Noise is defeated, all presents Disappear, and two doors appear, with the one on the top left corner going to the Hardoween reference, where the totem is. boss_room0 In Phase 1, Noise will now have the Noise crusher, (a reference to The Noid's crusher.) which Noise will use to hinder Peppino's progress by turning him into Pizza Box Peppino. Noise can be stunned by jumping in his head, or hitting him with a Noisey. In Phase 2, Noise will now wear a helmet. Making it impossible to hit him. You will need a Noisey to stun him. The Noise will jump more frequently, hindering the player's attempt to hit him. In Phase 3, the gameplay is similar to Phase 2, but he summons shockwaves that damage Peppino upon contact when he lands. When the player finally beats The Noise to a pulp, there's no way to leave the room. Unless the player restarts the room or exits it somehow, there is no way to exit. Trivia *He is in the SAGE 2019 demo, but you must hack the game to play as him - some animations use Peppino as placeholder sprites much like in the GolF demo. *He possibly hates pizza, preferring candy instead, hence why he collects candy when he's played as (Hardoween) or when he has the flag. (November+ Patron Builds) *In his Hardoween demo, if you were playing with a controller, you could do an Analogue Dab, similarly to how The Noid could do so as well in Yo! Noid 2: Enter the Void. This doesn't count as a taunt, as the sound effect for the taunts doesn't play, and that a 3x combo doesn't result in a taunt-attack when the key is pressed (confirm) *In earlier demos, back before you could move around when holding an enemy, Noise's gimmick was that he couldn't reach Mach 3, being most prominent in the GOLF demo. *The reason why The Noise looks slightly different between builds is that his original design would be hard to animate, with all the details. So, his design was changed to be simpler, by removing the pizza shapes on his shirt and top of his mask. For a comparison, check the Gallery. Gallery For more images, check ''The Noise/Gallery''. NoiseDancin'.gif|The Noise dancing, one of the dances are included when collecting a key and another for the spin attack 3.png|The Noise's dashing frames. Probably used in Pesto Anchovi's soundcloud page due to being Noise's original escape theme. .png|A still version of a standing Noise. Avoise the noise.gif|The Noise's ORIGINAL walking during the cutscenes that include him. noisedabbase.png|Dabbing 0.png|smol face Noisidul.gif|An animated version of a standing Noise. Noise Pizza Tower (1).png|The Noise's expression if you get a D rank while playing as him. A.jpg|Noise & Noisette. Rad Beats Yo! (3).gif|Noise's Super Taunts. That, when used, screen wipe. Noise Crusher.gif|Noise in his Noise Crusher, which he rides in the fight with him in boss_room1. ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif|Noise's idle animation, where he removes his mask. Noise (Offscreen Coop Icon).png|The icon used in Co-Op when The Noise is off-screen. Noise Finishing Blows.gif|The finishing blows that The Noise can make. Comics Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters